Outside the Pride—Taji’s adventures
by Aiyana23
Summary: Kovu and Kiara's son discovers Malka's pride.
1. Chapter 1, Morning

These are the descriptions of characters so far.

Taji— means, "crown", has tan fur and (as a cub) a small dark brown tuft of hair on his head.

(The rest mentioned are canon.)

Taji popped one eye open immediately when he saw a liquid ray of light streaming through a small hole above him, sat up drowsily and took one look around the cave. Dozens of lionesses lay in various positions, but the one that caught his eye was his Aunt Vitani. She was literally sprawled out, somehow with her feet limp and stuck up straight in the air, and her tan-colored tuft of hair scraggly, unkempt and full of static and dust from the cave floor. Not only that, but she was snoring quite raucously, more than he'd ever heard her snore in his life. He wondered how the others could manage even an hour of sleep with that much noise, and try as he might to return to his blissful slumber, he finally admitted defeat.

Suddenly, he felt his mother stirring just slightly. Maybe she was awake too, and that way he wouldn't be alone, he hoped. But she only adjusted her position and returned to dozing. Despite his disappointment, Taji buried his whiskered face into her golden fur for more warmth and so he could feel the rhythmic rising and falling of her lungs as she slept soundly. He loved that sound for some reason—maybe it was just the peacefulness of it. Mom was always energetic, like him, but there was a great feeling of security and comfort when he was sleeping at her side. As he laid there a moment, he began to hear the gradual sounds of the savannah being awakened by the coming sunrise. I guess I need to get up, he admitted reluctantly to himself.

As he padded slowly on the cold rock beneath him to the edge of Pride Rock, Taji decided a moment later it is was worth losing sleep to see the dazzling effect the rising sun had on the savannah below. The rays on the horizon spilled and danced across the plains dressing them in red and orange and yellow and purple. He gasped in delight. Wow! He thought. It's so….

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice behind him said, finishing his thought. Taji looked up to see his grandfather, Simba.

"Yeah…it's so amazing."

"You know, we could see everything better from up there," he nodded towards the top of Pride Rock. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm." Simba smiled as he looked down at the eager face of his young grandson. "Do you wanna take a look from up there?"

Taji's bright blue eyes lit up with anticipation. "Can we?"

The excitement was building as Taji followed Simba up the zig-zagging tracks of rock until they reached their destination. There, from the pinnacle, they could see the entire kingdom, lit up in all it's glory. Simba felt a warm breeze as the memories flooded his mind. Neither one could breathe, they only wanted to take it all in. Simba was the first to break the silence. "This reminds me of the morning my father took me up to look at the sunrise with him."

"In the same spot and everything?"

"Yup. And I wasn't much bigger than you."

Taji wrinkled his black nose thoughtfully. "Somehow I can't imagine you being as little as me, grandpa."

Simba raised his eyebrow and laughed. "I wasn't always this big. I had a nose, just like yours," he touched noses with Taji, "and ears…" he brushed his paw against the small tan ears, "…and a belly—just like yours!" And he tickled the little cub until Taji giggled uncontrollably. In return, Taji mock growled and attacked Simba's face, pulling on his mane and madly chasing his tail until they both collapsed in laughter. They both sighed. At length, with an important, serious look on his face that almost made Simba laugh out loud again, he asked, "What was your father like, grandpa?"

The golden lion was obviously surprised by the sudden question, and turned his head away. He knew that someday he would be asked this question, and no matter how much he had practiced his answer, somehow the words just seemed to flee away like the shadows beneath them in the emergent light of the sunrise. So many were the memories that flooded his mind at that moment, they were almost too much to bear. He was very near tears, and had to exert a mighty effort to keep them back.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?"

"He was kind…very kind…Taji. Warm, loving, attentive. The best father I could have asked for." Simba looked out over the horizon, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "I think he could have had a better son, though." This time he couldn't stop a large tear of regret from rolling down his cheek. He was surprised to feel a small warm body snuggle against his leg. Simba smiled in spite of his tears. "You seem like you would be a good kid, grandpa. I can't see how you would give anyone any trouble."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I forgot to mention that my dad was good at disciplining me too."

"Really? What did you do to make him do that, grandpa?"

Simba seemed to start to say something, but he seemed to think better of it. Instead, he extended his massive golden paw and ruffled the scruffy, dark brown tuft of hair on his grandson's head. "I'm not going to fill your furry head with ideas, little one. Why don't you go see if your mom and dad are up?"

"Okay!" And with that, Taji bounded away down the rocky path.

Simba shook his head and sighed in amusement at the cub's eagerness. He remembered when he was that carefree…his only hope was that he could give the next generation a better life than the one he had…"Hold on, I'll go with you."

Feedback would be appreciated, as well as ideas for the next chapter.--A.23


	2. Chapter 2, Vitani's suggestion

Kovu and Kiara saw their little son coming around the side of the cave.

"Good morning, Taji."

Taji was bright and happy to see at least one of his parents finally awake. Would they be able to play today? He thought excitedly. "Hi, dad. Are we gonna go exploring today?"

Kovu winced. "Uh, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm leading the hunting party today."

"And I'm going with him." Kiara explained, looking up at her husband affectionately.

"But you promised we would explore today…" Taji hung his head with a slight pout. "Can't I come with you?"

"No, you can't, Taji. It wouldn't be safe for you."

"Why not take Timon and Pumbaa on your little trip?" Kovu suggested.

"But they're old and boring," muttered Taji.

"What was that?"

"I said…uh, we'll...practice…roaring. Yeah that's it, roaring." His face turned upward in his best fake smile.

Kovu nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later on today, okay?"

"Bye sweetie." Kiara said.

"Fine." Taji sat down with a huff. It always seemed like both of them had some sort of excuse. Why didn't they want to be around him? Was there something wrong with him? Vitani had just emerged from the cave, and wasn't really listening to their conversation, but she saw the disappointed look on her nephew's face as his parents walked away. Her heart ached for the little one. She sensed that despite the fact that the family had grown so much in the last year due to the combination of their prides, Taji felt somewhat alone. All of the lionesses were grown up or at least adolescents right now, there was no one else his age to play with, at least not yet. And Taji's parents, loving though they were, lately weren't around much, as they were always out trying to catch prey with all the members of the pride and practice hunting, especially the inexperienced Kiara. There was a definite distance between her and Simba's pride, which now included her brother, Kovu, but it was evident that Taji was her favorite of any of them.

"Taji! What's up?"

Taji looked away in silence.

"I've never known my little guy to be so quiet. What's the matter?" She asked as she reached out and ruffled his fur with her scruffy paw. Why does everyone keep doing that? Taji thought in annoyance as he tried to avoid her affectionate gesture. "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh? You have a pretty gloomy face on for it to be nothing."

"I _don't _want to talk about it." He snapped. Vitani was a little shocked. She'd never seen him in such a mood, but she could understand it, especially considering what sort his parents were. Vitani couldn't help but find fault with Kiara—she just wasn't a very good mother, and this only drove her to be attached to Taji more. She couldn't exactly praise her brother either. He was just too absorbed in his wife. Plus the fact that Simba was always having meetings with them trying to point out where they could improve and train them for when they would be taking over the pride someday. So really, maybe…it was Simba's fault….But Vitani quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and tried to think of a way to get Taji to snap out of his mood.

"Hey, why don't you come with me today? I can teach you a little something about hunting." That was only partly true.

"Really?" He asked in excitement. But then he became serious, "Don't you have to go with the hunting party?"

"Naw, we've got almost everyone going, so I'm sure they can miss me for a day." Vitani finally saw the light in his eyes again that she loved so much, and it made her very pleased.

As the two lions set off, Taji was positively ecstatic. But after about an hour of walking, his enthusiasm waned.

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked at length.

"Just a little beyond the river. It's where my mother first taught me how to hunt."

"Your mother? I've never seen her."

"Her name was Zira. She…" Vitani exhaled sharply, groping for words. "…She went a little…crazy… trying to teach us all to hunt really well. But I can at least give you a little something of what I know. She really _was_ a genius when it came to hunting."

They lapsed into silence. Suddenly, they came upon what looked like a deeply entrenched stream just a few yards away. "That's the river?"

"Haven't you seen water before?" She teased.

"Yes," He said, in a grumpy tone, but he smiled in spite of it, "But never so small before."

"We haven't had our rainy seasons yet. They should be coming in a few weeks."

As they slipped down the bank into the stream, Taji shivered when he felt the wetness soak into his sun-warmed fur. It was a deliciously cool feeling that he just wanted to linger in, because he knew that he would become hotter once they had to climb up the sides. But Vitani wouldn't have it.

"Come on, now, Taji," urged Vitani, "It's just beyond that hill. Don't sit around in it like a lazy old wildebeast."

As they reached the apex, Taji's face fell. He was fully expecting to see a herd of antelope, zebra—anything—but all he saw was miles of grasslands. "I don't see anything."

"Aha." Vitani gave him a meaning look. She stepped forward into the grass, and a slew of grasshoppers leapt up, creaking gently as they sprang into the air. Taji was mezmorized.

"Ready for your first lesson?"

I'm going to upload the chapters about twice a week, if I have time and if I have it written already. P.S. I know that Kiara and Kovu seem kind of distant, but that's just how I perceived them to be…they did seem to be pretty absorbed in each other in the movie, and I don't think that would change if they had a cub.


	3. Chapter 3, The Flood

"Alright. Stay low." Vitani dropped her voice to a whisper and crouched low. Taji followed her example. She continued, "Feel the ground underneath your feet. Listen to every sound. Make sure that you are never seen by your prey. Be as silent as possible."

After a few minutes of crouching, Taji grew impatient as they sat there, watching the little green insects. "Can I get it yet?" He asked rather loudly.

"As_ silent_ as possible." Vitani scolded, but she couldn't help a slight grin to herself at his eagerness. "Use the pads of your feet and spread them out, like this." She showed him.

Taji wasn't a very good pouncer, but Vitani was a patient teacher, and though she was an experienced hunter as well, she tried to pass on as much knowledge as she thought Taji could handle at his age. He managed to catch a few when a boom of thunder interrupted their fun. "We should head back." Vitani said, looking up at the sky.

"I thought you said the rain wouldn't be here for weeks." Taji protested, avoiding her gaze purposefully, and trying to focus on finding more grasshoppers.

"Sometimes it comes early, and it looks like it might be coming early today."

"But we're having so much fun!" Taji pouted.

"Taji—"

"Please can we stay? Just for a minute or two? Then we can go back. Please?"

Vitani saw the pleading look on her nephew's face, the big blue eyes….and couldn't resist it. "I suppose we can stay for a few minutes."

"Yeah!" Taji exclaimed as he attacked another insect. This is the best trip I've ever been on! He thought.

Vitani was pleased that her decision made him happy, but she still kept an eye on the sky. Besides, she thought, what harm could come by staying only a minute?

That decision however, had implications that neither of them could foresee.

Simba walked out onto the platform of pride Rock, watching the clouds roll across the savannah sky as the wind whipped through his mane. He suddenly felt Nala's head nuzzling his thick mane.

"Have they returned?" He asked his wife.

"No. I haven't seen them since this morning. I asked all of the lionesses to alert me the moment that they come back."

"Simba, I'm worried."

"I am too. But there's nothing that we can do right now. We can't risk the others."

"Can't we?"

"Nala…" Nala's blue eyes welled up in tears. "They're our family…"

He nuzzled her back and purred softly, "Don't worry. I'm sure that they will be alright." But as he stared into the night sky, Simba wasn't so sure.

Vitani became very concerned as the wind bent the grass in its rising fury, and as dark clouds, matching her own clouds of worry, rolled in on the horizon. She'd seen it before—and many animals had been caught in it, and hadn't returned.

"We should really head back."

"But I wanted to—" A streak of lightning and a crack of thunder drowned out his voice, and Taji cowered. He'd never heard thunder before.

"We're leaving," she stated simply, and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

He hung there in dejection, but he trusted Vitani's judgment--he wouldn't want to be out in the storm anyway. Vitani picked up speed as rain drops fell, first in small, steady drops, and then in angry torrents.

When they reached the river, it was notably higher than before, and the current looked stronger. Vitani put Taji down, trying to assess the situation. They could go across…but the river was held back by a dam of drifting logs, and it wouldn't be wise to do so. They would probably have to wait the storm out. But there was no shelter, only miles of grass. The rain stung their eyes, and the threat of the swollen river was enough to make anyone frightened.

"Taji, I think—"

Suddenly, a cruel twist of lightning split the sky, followed by a huge crack of thunder. Taji jumped and instinctively ran forward, wanting to do anything to escape,.

"No, Taji! No! Get out of there!" Vitani tried to grab at him with her paw, but he slipped down the slimy sides of the muddy bank.

The water was about up to his neck at this point. He trudged to the side of the bank, where it wasn't so deep and shook himself. He didn't know what the big fuss was about. "Don't worry, Aunt Vitani, I'm…" But at that moment, he saw what was in front of him. Large pieces of drifting logs had plugged up the flow of the river. It would flood at any moment! Vitani leapt down and picked him up in her mouth, but it was too late. The dam broke, helplessly pushing and pulling them both down river.

Taji coughed and sputtered and paddled, trying desparately to keep his head above water. Then he realized that she had a hold on his scruff with her teeth again, and was trying to keep him above water. Everything around him went too fast—he was so confused!

Vitani was disoriented and frightened herself, but she was determined as well. I won't give up! She vowed to Taji silently. We're going to get out of this—we're going to get back. With this in mind, she paddled with swam with all her might. She managed to hit a bank, and thought they were safe, but suddenly, a huge log careened towards them, knocking her out and separating them. Taji tried to scream, "Vitani!" but only ended up with a mouth full of river as he was pulled underwater, and his world went black.

When Taji awoke, he found himself on a sandbar on the side of the river bank. He rolled over and tried to move, but every muscle in his body screamed in agony, so he just decided to lie there in the sand instead. He looked up just in time to see that the sun was just about to set, and a ray of colors—red, orange, yellow, blue—exploded from behind the clouds. He was admiring the colors, when suddenly he realized what had happened. Vitani! Oh no, he thought. She's gone. Am…am I a murderer? That's it…I'm a murderer! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have drowned.

Would he ever go back home? Home. It seemed like a distant memory now—a happy dream that was too good for him. They'll never let me, he thought. He imagined the stares of Simba, Nala, worst of all, Kovu. He'll hate me forever…I killed his sister... …Its…all…my fault….

Taji curled up in furry, wet mass of grief and let out a heartbreaking cry of anguish and despair.

I'm sorry this is kinda sad…but you knew it wouldn't be all sunshiney all the time. Anyway, it'll get better…really.


End file.
